Cold As You
by Rasiaa
Summary: Rose hadn't ever thought she'd give him up. She thought he was the one. But Danny isn't as nice as she thought he was. Written for 'Taylor Swift Song Competition' on the HPFC forum.


_You have a way of coming easily to me_  
_and when you take, you take the very best of me_  
_so I start a fight cause I need to feel something_  
_and you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

.

.

.

.

.

Rose stared at Danny, who wouldn't look at her. He was too busy staring at Amy, who was kissing her boyfriend. Rose figured she must've had her tongue down Conner's throat for at least an hour, which, of course, was how long Danny had been staring at them. Rose felt anger rise up within her, and shoved Danny, who stumbled and turned to look at her. A scowl was fixed firmly on his handsome face, and Rose had the undeniable urge to slap it off. So she did. Hard. Her long red nails scratched his pale check, and blood began to ooze from the wounds, slowly. Danny's brown eyes became round, "What the hell was that for, Rose?" he yelled, putting his hand to the wounds. When it came back red with blood, he slapped her back.

Her head snapped to the side with the force of the blow, and she could feel the heat coming from it, so she knew it must have been a bright, angry red. "_How dare you_?" she cried. "Last time I checked, _I _was your girlfriend, _not_ _her_! An _honorable_ man would _never_ hit his girlfriend, you _ass_!"

Rose didn't like fighting with Danny, she never had. But what choice did she have, when he didn't even acknowledge her otherwise? She stormed off; not caring that she'd made a scene, not caring that her boyfriend was staring after her in shock. She left the Ravenclaw Common Room in an angry fit, not watching where she was going. She pushed students out of her way, and didn't look back. After fights, she never did, and probably never would.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_  
_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_  
_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_  
_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

.

.

.

.

.

When Rose finally slowed down long enough to watch where she was going, she realized she was outside. It was pouring, but Rose didn't care. She loved the rain. She loved it more than that bastard of a boyfriend she somehow loved so, so much. Why did she love him when he hurt her so?

The answer was simple: When he wanted to, Danny could be the nicest person in the world, and would bring her flowers and candies and other gifts to end their fights. And she would foolishly forgive him every time.

Rose slumped down at a tree, sliding down to its base, where she sat looking over the lake. The ripples from the raindrops made it look alive, and Rose smiled, despite her inner turmoil.

She just wished he would really say sorry, but it was no use wishing that he would, when everyone knew he wouldn't. He really was just a cold-hearted bastard, and she knew it, so why was it taking her so long to let him go?

Rose didn't know.

.

.

.

.

.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_  
_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away_  
_And you come away with a great little story_  
_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That bitch," Danny muttered after she was gone. Jamie came up to him and, with a wet towel in hand, wiped away the blood. He didn't say anything, and Danny just let him clean his face with tender fingers and light touches.

"You really should get it checked out, Dan," Jamie said after he finished. The previously white towel was stained red, and Danny took it and wiped his hands on it, successfully cleaning his hands.

Danny snorted at the comment and threw the towel at Jamie. "Why? Give Rose the satisfaction that she hurt me? I don't think so. You did well enough."

Jamie just shook his head. "I don't she would be satisfied that you're hurt- much less that stuck in the knowledge that she did it in the first place."

"Why?"

"She adores you, Danny, and just put up the shields, or walls, or whatever you call them, and keep her away. But trust me; Rosie adores you, mate."

.

.

.

.

.

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
(Died for you)_

.

.

.

.

.

Rose sat there, in the rain, for a long time. She was crying, the heat from the tears a stark contrast from the cold, slim drops of rain. She cried for her foolish nature, for her lost love- gone, now, as it was in Danny's hands, and he broke it, crushing it, shattering it into a thousand little pieces and throwing back into her face with a slap and a glance at another, stuck up girl with a boyfriend. She cried because they were over, now, she knew, but he would come back, but she would break her own heart so save herself from falling.

She cried because she was all alone, locked in the knowledge that her life was so damn fucked up. She had no idea what she would say to her parents- after all, she knew her father would come in, wand alight and ask where he was so he could kill him. And, she'd told them that she had thought he was the one, after all, she had been so certain of it when she'd told them, before Danny showed his real colors.

Rose figured that if she died for him, he'd have said thank you, but never would have thought what kind of loyalty that took, why kind of bravery… Not that she had much of that, she admitted, she was much more likely to throw him in first, rather than give a rat's ass if he died. No, she'd be hiding behind him, asking if it was safe, then shooting whatever fucker was the threat.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_  
_Every smile you fake is so condescending_  
_Counting all the scars you made_  
_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_  
_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

.

.

.

.

.

And everything had been so perfect, she thought, sniffing. Danny had been wonderful, but not so much. He had hit her before, and she still had the cuts and bruises to prove it. It made her wonder how long he had deceived her. How long he had wanted to hit her, and what it finally took to break her. Rose knew she hadn't ever been this babyish before.

She hadn't noticed the ice in his eyes, and she was paying for it.


End file.
